


Algún día dos soles se alzaran en el cielo

by LaVenus6



Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Fictober 2020 día 5
Relationships: Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950535





	Algún día dos soles se alzaran en el cielo

Es un bello amanecer frente al mar. Serena y sus amigas lo están disfrutando mientras que Seiya y sus amigos desempacan las cosas del viaje.

–¿No es hermoso? -cuestionó la rubia de coletas.

–Llegamos justo a tiempo para el momento -Rei habló observando maravillada.

–Gracias a que Ami, predijo el momento -La castaña dio un golpe a en la espalda a la chica de cabellera corta azul.

–No, solo calcule el tiempo y la distancia, con las posibles rutas para viajar -respondió Ami sacudiéndose por el golpe.

–Bueno, sea como sea. Llegamos para ver un hermoso amanecer -comentó la otra rubia con risa mientras se sobaba la frente al tratar de calcular.

–¿Por qué no disfrutan la vista chicos? -Serena, la primera del grupo en hablar. Miraba al trío de jóvenes que seguían desempacar- Las cosas pueden esperar, esta vista no.

–Eso es verdad -Seiya, el líder del trío más famoso confirmo-. Hace tiempo que no vemos un amanecer tan hermoso.

Dejo las cosas para colocarse a lado de Serena.

–Ya no recuerdo cuando fue el último amanecer que vimos -comentó Yaten, el chico de cabellos blancos-

–El último amanecer fue el que nos hizo venir aquí… -Taiki mencionó en un tono triste.

–¿Último amanecer? -Serena no entendía a qué se refería pero ese tono no le agradaba.

–De dónde venimos, el amanecer solía ser hermoso y cálido. -Taiki recordó a su princesa perdida- pero la contaminación… -por no decir Sailor Galaxia- lo consumió.

–He oído que tanta contaminación puede que nuble la visión o ponga naranja una ciudad -Ami explicaba a sus amigas.

–Eso es triste, no poder ver un amanecer de nuevo -Serena agacho la mirada.

–Pero sabes, bombom -Seiya la tomó del mentón- llegamos a este lugar y conocí tan bello amanecer, como el de mi hogar.

–¿En serio? -Ella volvió a sonreír.

–Sí, estoy seguro que algún día dos soles se alzaran en el cielo y crearán el más hermoso amanecer para toda la galaxia -le guiño de forma coqueta haciendo que ella se sonroje-.

–Esperaré ese momento -sonrió apartándose mientras jugaba con su colecta derecha.

–Y estaré a tu lado para que lo apreciemos como ahora -Seiya finalizó mirando los últimos minutos del amanecer con su segundo sol.


End file.
